Episode 4025/4026 (30 June 2010)
Synopsis Lucas overhears Denise telling Patrick that she’s sure there’s something wrong with Lucas- he’s been talking in his sleep. Lucas panics, but breathes a sigh of relief when Denise admits the she’s sure it’s because Lucas regrets marrying her. Liz wants Owen to know about her relationship with Patrick before they take things further. Denise worries that Owen’s return would break her and Lucas up, and Patrick seizes the chance to cool things with Liz. When Fat Boy kisses Denise at the disco, she’s flattered, but shocked by Lucas’ overreaction. Furious, Lucas orders Fat Boy outside and yells at him. Later, Lucas meets a prostitute. Denise retreats to the Vic for a stiff drink, she and Shirley reminisce about Kevin. Denise admits that things between her and Lucas haven’t been great since their wedding night. When Lucas returns home with flowers and chocolates, Denise tells him she just wants to be his wife, and reveals she’s wearing her red basque. Shortly afterwards, Denise’s panicked cries of ‘Lucas’ are heard coming from the bedroom. Later, Denise is shaken and wary of Lucas. Libby, Adam and Jordan return home – they’ve spotted the broken tree and Jordan’s upset. Adam suggests replacing the tree. Lucas sends everyone to bed, but during the night Denise wakes up to find him taking clothes out of the wardrobe. She thinks Lucas is leaving, her, but he promises that he’s not going anywhere. Lucas then sneaks out of the house, spade in hand, but when Mercy. Leon, Fat Boy and Zsa Zsa appear carrying a replacement tree, Lucas is forced to hide behind a car. Realising there’s nothing he can do to stop them, Lucas sneaks home and starts to pack. As the teenagers screams resonate around the square, Lucas takes a sleeping Denise in his arms and asks her to forgive him. To Mercy’s dismay, Leon and Fat Boy sneak alcohol into the Community Centre disco. Fat Boy decides to find himself an older woman, kisses Denise and is thrown out by an apoplectic Lucas. Back in the square, Mercy and Fat Boy argue, she pushes him and he falls onto Trina’s tree, snapping it. Fat Boy panics when Mercy tells him the tree was planted in memory of Lucas’ dead wife. Mercy, Fat Boy, Leon and Zsa Zsa, acquire a replacement tree and scare each other, telling ghost stories about Archie. They’re on edge when they hear a noise in the square gardens, not realising it’s Lucas. The teenagers start digging up the broken tree and an awful smell fills the air. When Leon uncovers a foot, they all start to scream. Glenda and Peggy continue to bicker. Peggy’s annoyed when Ronnie and Roxy are excited by an 80s CD Glenda’s found and the three women start dancing. Peggy stands up for Glenda when a man calls her an ‘old bird’, but doesn’t want Glenda’s thanks. Peggy worries when Glenda insists Ronnie and Roxy are just putting up with her, but Roxy reassures Peggy that she’ll never be a burden. Alone downstairs in the closed pub, Ronnie and Glenda talk about a holiday they went on as a family. Ronnie’s just about to tell her Mum about Archie’s abuse, when Peggy interrupts. Stacey and the baby come home from hospital, Stacey’s pleased when Ryan visits. She decides to call the baby Lily. That night, Stacey’s sad as she watches a video of her wedding day. Stacey’s worried, but Mo tells her the family are there to help her. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns